Monk Watching Habit
by Timmycheese
Summary: Lutur fic Lute x Artur. Lute has an unusual monk watching habit, and Artur just happens to be a monk.


**Monk Watching Habit**

**Timmycheese**: A Lutur (Lute x Artur) story, my first fic for FE8. I don't actually like this pairing, in fact I hate Artur with a burning passion but the title was too good to waste. I prefer Lute x Ross, even though they don't have an ending.

------------------------------------

The sun was shining brightly.

Lute sat under the shade of a tree reading 'The Advanced Guide to Thunder Magic'. Her face was set into a deep look of boredom and to anyone passing it would seem like she wasn't really reading at all. Erika's little band of misfits and mercenaries had decided to take a break after liberating Nerelas Peak from the infestation of monsters. All the members of the band were either sleeping or playing a giant game of tag.

Lute snapped her book shut and glared at it as if she was accusing it for being uninteresting and difficult. She breathed in the fresh morning air and scanned over the camp and realised it was virtually empty, except for Joshua and Natasha who were quietly whispering to each other near some other tree. Lute slightly narrowed her eyes and stood up abruptly. A mage of her skill needed space after all.

She walked southward of the army's camp until she reached the edge of the clearing which disappeared into a deep forest. Lute sighed again with boredom, if there was some monsters she could fry then all would be well but…

Lute sighed again and scanned the forest entrance for potential enemies and or comrades. Her purple eyes finally rested on a spark in the distance, not too close to the forest or the camp. She decided it might be worth checking out, it was not if she had anything better to do, she was already more powerful than all the mages in camp; or so she kept telling herself.

Lute didn't have 20/20 vision, but one didn't need such a talent to make out the orange haired, white garbed monk that stood practicing his light magic on a wooden makeshift dummy. Lute stood still in her tracks and stared at Artur from about 10 metres away. Her legs stopped taking orders from her brain and she understood she must have looked like a downright fool just standing there, although it didn't take a genius to figure that out.

Beads of sweat ran down Artur's strained face as he swerved and dodged invisible projectiles and then brought the wrath of Lightning down upon the inanimate dummy. With a delayed reaction, the dummy exploded from the inside, causing wooden splinters to shower the grass around it's feet. Artur shielded his face with his tome and casually peeked from behind it at the smoking crater of debris. He exhaled slowly and then noticed Lute's presence.

'Ah! Lute! How long have you been there? Just polishing up the old light magic skills, I seem to be getting rusty' Artur said quickly while panting heavily.

Lute scowled as she recognised Artur's annoying ability to fit too many details into one sentence. She stood silently for a time allowing Artur to regain his stamina.

'I was just observing your inferior magic skills, although they are not quite up to par with mine…I suppose they're adequate' Lute said nonchalantly. Brushing off some dust from her cloak she quickly added without thinking, 'and you know I have that monk watching habit'.

Artur stared at her blankly.

An ordinary girl would have blushed bright red under the heavy stare Artur was giving her, but Lute was no ordinary girl; she was a self proclaimed prodigy. Lute merely shrugged it off, turned on a heel and walked off to camp, smiling secretly to her self.

'H…hey Lute! What was that last bit? Hey!' Artur yelled to the disappearing figure of Lute in the distance. He quickly followed but stumbled over his own two feet and had trouble regaining his balance. Orange and Purple make a good colour combination

**----------------------------------- **

**Timmycheese:** I wrote the first bit like…last year…then the second bit at 4:30am 8D I'm so tired.

**Erk**: Aw.

**Timmycheese:** (hugs Erk)


End file.
